Numerous devices rely on capacitors to charge an electronic component. Capacitors include a cathode subassembly and an anode subassembly. Stacked or interleaved anode subassemblies are typically constructed by aligning multiple anode foil plates within an alignment area located in a material holding block. The material holding block then secures the multiple anode foil plates within an XYZ plane while the plates undergo compression deformation to form a cold weld. A cold weld electrically and mechanically connects the multiple anode foil plates.
Compressive deformation typically involves two opposing hardened cold weld pins that apply load to a region in the multiple plates. Up to two percent of the cold welds are less than optimal due to uneven deformation. For example, such a cold weld may be unevenly deformed along the Z axis. Uneven deformation may compromise mechanical and electrical strength of the weld. It is therefore desirable to overcome limitations associated with conventional cold welding processes.